


'Well that's not gonna wash off"

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Boys In Love, Gay, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec fic, Malec fix, Photographer Magnus, Save Shadowhunters, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Alec, malec fanfiction, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: Magnus is a professional photographer working for the top tattoo magazine.Alec is a busy and respected Tattoo artist who turned down another offer to appear in Idris Ink.Magnus is sent to personally Persuade Alec to change his mind at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus pushed the black door of the tattoo studio open and a tiny antique bell give a tinkle. No one looked up so Magnus quietly closed the door and gripped his portfoli tighter.

He could hear the telltale buzzing of the tattoo guns as someone was getting inked behind the scenes.  
A young man was bent over what looked like a heavily used appointment book but he didn't seem to notice Magnus' presence.

"Customer." A tattoo artist loudly as he worked on building up a tattoo gun and finally the young man looked up.  
"Oh, sorry dude." He said looking at Magnus "You must be Jessica...huh...." He scanned the appointment page in confusion.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus said and the guy nodded.  
"You want an appointment?" He asked 

"Actually, no. Let me explain, I'm a photographer from Idris Ink, I'm here to hopefully get a Mr Alec Lightwood to partake in a shoot for me. My editor seems really excited for this potential merge and sent me all the way here to ask him in person."

"Oh right on." The guy said "Alec is a busy guy but he really should do more stuff like this. He usually turns stuff like this down but uh... Yeah man, if you pitch it to him..."

The phone rang and the guy held a hand up to Magnus and picked it up.  
Magnus took a step back and admired some of the framed flash sheets.

"Hello, Archer's Ink. Yes, hi. Okay, no. Sorry, mmm... Definitely not. Alec Lightwood is booked solid for the next 4 months, yeah... Weekends? His busiest time my dude. We have three other great artists available if- no? Okay. Well check back when his new years books open. Okay, bye. Bye."

Magnus internally cringed. Alec was obviously too busy for him. His boss was gonna hit the roof.

"Sorry about that." The guy said setting the phone down. "Alec is back there, room 3. You have until Jessica shows, her appointment is in 5. Come ahead."

He lifted the hatch and Magnus came through.   
Magnus thanked him and bypassed a man getting his leg tattooed and the girl doing it and walked towards the third door down.

He gently knocked and waited.

"Yup" came the deep voice from behind the door.

Magnus opened the door, Alec Lightwood, he presumed was sprawled across a black leather couch that was way too small for his long body. He was on his back reading something on his phone, he didn't even look up. The room smelled so sterile, like Dettol or something.

"Come on in gorgeous, take a seat. I'm all set up."

"Uhm..."

Alec's eyes flicked to Magnus, his brow furrowed.  
"Oh, you're not Jessica..."

"Magnus Bane. Idris Ink. Mr Lightwood sorry for the intrusion but I've been sent to ask you in person... Uh..."

Magnus faltered Alec was smiling at him with this crooked smile , his big green eyes sparkling. Magnus was suddenly in a daze.

"...what?" He said as Alec contained to smile

"They sent Magnus Bane." Alec said and he swung his legs around and sat up.

"Yes, I ... What?" Magnus said "you know me?"

"Not personally, obviously, but yeah I know your work. People bring and leave a lot of tattoo magazines in here, I dabble. I've seen your photography, sure."

Magnus took a second to be flattered then pushed on "okay, um, well you've turned us down in the past and the editor really insisted I come to the city and ask you personally."

"I see. Clever." Alec smiled. "So they pay attention then." 

"Look, Alec, I know you're very busy and I only have a few minutes but understand that my boss really really wants you. A middle spread and cover of you and your work. I really don't know why I'm here, I won't be interviewing you at all but they seemed to feel I was the right person to ask you, so here I am."

"Magnus." Alec said as he stood up, yeah he was tall. Magnus couldn't help but notice... "When they called last month I said no." Magnus sighed  
"I said no, unless Magnus Bane becomes available I don't want to do it. They said you were unavailable, I said no thanks."

Magnus blinked "ah... That's why my last piece got pulled and suddenly I was given a plane ticket."

"They pulled your piece? Damn." Alec said.

Just then the door opened and a woman appeared.

"Jessica, good to see you again. I have something drawn out I hope you'll love."

"Amazing." She smiled, she was blushing. Magnus didn't blame her. The more he looked at Alec the more stunning he appeared.

"So Jessica, this is Magnus. He's here today to take a few photos for a magazine. Is that cool?" Alec said and Magnus' stomach lurched.

"Oh... Alec, no this wouldn't be the shoot." Magnus hurried "I brought a portfolio of ideas to run across you but..."

"...I take it you have a camera in that bag of yours, I don't suppose you travel without it."

"Yeah I guess I do have my camera but-"

"Call them test shots." Alec said "look if you don't mind staying right now we can discuss it otherwise I'm a bit tied up the rest of the day. Jessica is cool. It's up to you, man." Alec shrugged and turned to Jessica.

"Okay, beautiful. This is what I've done. I've lined the ship out and we'll get it situated onto your breast bone then I'll free hand the waves and such with some pens and get started. Sound good? Look good?"

"Wow Alec, it's amazing." Jessica said breathlessly 

Magnus couldn't see the image over their shoulders, suddenly he was screwing his lense onto the camera. Alec asked him to stay, he wasn't passing this oppertunity up.

"Okay, Jessica. I'm gonna hand you some sheets of kitchen paper, I'm gonna ask you to fold and tape them over your breasts. You can go behind the screen, there's a mirror. When you're totally comfortable come on out and we'll get started. 

"Okay." She said nervously. 

"Fold it like this." Alec demonstrated "tape all sides down. I can't do it or i'd get arrested."

She took the supplies and alec set about choosing a playlist off an iPod. Magnus clicked a sneaky photo and Alec looked up.

"Creep." Alec muttered but he was smirking.

"Hey, test shots remember." Magnus grinned.

"Right." Alec smirked as he grabbed a pair of black gloves and pulled them on.

"So, does this mean you'll consider doing the spread with me?" Magnus said as he adjusted the settings on his camera.

"I guess you came all this way. It would be rude not to have a conversation about it." Alec shrugged.

"How are you getting on in there, miss?" Alec called 

"Good. Just coming." Jessica called before she stepped around the screen. Magnus looked at her, she'd done a great job of following his instruction. He still felt like he was intruding on her a bit.

Alec didn't seem to even notice she was practically topless. "Okay, stand naturally for me right here. Drop your arms, just relax like you're waiting on a bus. Okay. That's it." He grabbed a spray and spritzed her chest then grabbed the image he'd drawn and carefully set it on her sternum. He peeled it back and left a purple lined stencil. Magnus clicked a few shots.

"Perfect. Okay take a look in the big mirror behind you. Like the placement? Higher. Lower... Your body. I'll change it." 

She did that. "It's perfect there." She smiled.

"Right on." Alec said and he gently pulled her close and grabbed two Sharpie pens. Light blue and lilac. He then hopped onto the tattoo bed and pulled her in between his legs 

"Just stand naturally again, yes, perfect. I'll start to draw the details." He pulled the cap off the first pen and held it between his teeth. He began drawing quickly onto her skin, his brows furrowed in concentration. Magnus snapped the camera furiously. He zoomed into Alec's face, the concentration on his pale green eyes. Alec popped the lid on the pen and changed to the blue one, over drawing and adding more details.  
It was stunning.

"Okay. I know this looks terrible but trust me I know what I'm doing." Alec said aloud.

"It looks incredible." Magnus said aloud without meaning to.

"Thanks." Alec said and Magnus' swore a tiny blush spread across his cheeks.

"Will I be in the magazine then?" Jessica asked Magnus.

"Maybe." Magnus said even though he wouldn't be using  
these he hoped. "I guess it all depends on whether Mr Lightwood here agrees to do my spread.

"Do it Alec, you'll be amazing." Jessica said excitedly

"See, Jessica thinks you should." Magnus added

"Hey, everyone is ganging up on me, not fair." Alec said as he slid down onto his feet.

"Okay, missy. Hopp up here and let's get this party started." Alec said patting the table he'd just gotten off and sitting himself onto a black chair on wheels. He opened black ink and poured it into a little pot. And grabbed his gun and set the dial.  
Jessica lay down onto her back and Alec started the gun up and buzzed it a few times. 

He stood up again and moved over her. "Ready?" 

Jessica nodded and Alec dipped his needle into the ink and stepped on the foot pedal.

He pulled her skin taught with one hand and carefully drew one straight line on the mast of the ship. 

"How does that feel?" He asked 

"Okay " she said nervously

"Okay if you need me to stop at any point just ask, okay?" 

Magnus moved closer and took a few pictures.  
Alec worked fast. He lined half the ship in minutes, Jessica's chest was getting pinker by the second. Alec set down the gun and sprayed her chest then wiped her with a cloth. The ink spread and he wiped again. 

"Lining is the worst and you're doing amazing." Alec told her kindly "an absolute champion."

She smiled up at him, soon turning to a grimace as he started lining again.

"How long are you in town for, Magnus?" Alec asked and Magnus took the camera out of his face. 

"I fly out tomorrow. Once you agree to our offer." Magnus said confidentiality

"Oh once I agree." Alec said "and if I don't do you just stay forever?" He teased

"Pretty much." Magnus said "I hope you have a spare bed at your house, I'd be like your new pet."

"Just the one big bed." Alec said looking up at Magnus through thick lashes.

"Damn." Magnus said looking right back at him.  
They kept eye contact for a second too long and Magnus felt himself heat up. Alec finally dropped his gaze and continued his outline. 

Magnus took a photo of Jessica's hand curled tightly around the material of her pants. She looked like she was struggling but didn't make a peep. 

"So I have a lot of ideas about the shoot." Magnus said to break the silence bar the buzzing from the tattoo machine.

"Is that so." Alec said as he stopped and wiped the tattoo clean again.

"If you had the time I'd like you to design the back drop. Black on white. Traditional imagines and lettering, whatever you wanted. Then you and a model up front."

"Interesting." Alec said "but, Magnus, this isn't even me joking around I really don't have the time."

Magnus pondered "I mean they want you for the spring issue, its what early October now? Any chance you'd have a window before then?."

Alec took a deep breath and sighed. He turned his attention back to his client. 

"That's all the lines done. You smashed it, girl. A little shading then we can take a break. Get you some sugar. Deal?" He sat back down onto the chair.

"Deal."  
Magnus watched as Alec spun around on his chair and rolled it across to pick through a few bottles, he grabbed one and shook it vigorously. Magnus watched his arm shaking up and down and his mind flooded with filth. Fuck, Alec was doing a number on him. Damn handsome aloof guy. 

"December." Alec said suddenly and he looked up at Magnus "we could maybe make December work. Evenings and stuff. It's always a bit quieter in December due to people being broke with the holidays or being away. I mean, I am booked up but like I said maybe the evenings. You'd need to be in town though."

Magnus' heart leapt. "I can do that."

"What about your family or girlfriend or whatever? You probably don't want to be gone around the holidays, huh?"

"We can make this work." Magnus said quickly "you and me." He added, hoping Alec would get that there was no girlfriend, no boyfriend for that matter.

"Okay." Alec said

"Okay? Okay?" Magnus said hopefully

"Maybe okay will be your always." Jessica sniggered "the fault in our stars." She added

"Ugh. I cried reading that book." Alec said "this client was getting a quote and I did a little research as usual. Like 3am I was ugly crying on the book."

"I'm not familiar." Magnus admitted

Jessica looked outraged "not even the movie?" 

"Sorry." Magnus admitted

"Get the book in the airport on the way home." Alec suggested. "And a packet of tissues. It just creeps up on you. Such a twist."

"Okay." Magnus said suddenly very intrigued.

"Okay." Jessica and Alec said in unison and then laughed.

"I'm totally missing something, 'okay' means something, but don't tell me. Spoilers." 

"My lips are sealed." Alec said and Magnus was getting more and more sure he needed to know more about Alec's lips. He was crushing hard.

"...yes, going back to before. I'm in. If you can make December work. Yeah I'm in."

Magnus beamed "this is going to be great. I'll get my people to talk to your people."

"My people is Simon on reception." Alec said "maybe I can give you my number."

"Yeah, alright." Magnus smiled. Alec poured the new ink into a cap and began the shading with a wide set of needles.

Magnus got closer and snapped a few shots.

"It's brown?" He asked looking at the shading

"Ah, yeah and no. Once the air gets to the tattoo when it's healing the shading will heal into grey. The ink is light and the redness of the skin makes it appear like brown or almost red but it will heal lighter."

"Amazing." Magnus said, truly interested.

"I thought you'd know all this by now, working for a tattoo magazine these days." Alec added

"Not really, I only photograph the end results." Magnus replied

"And no tattoos yourself?" Alec assumed

"None." Magnus said "what's that saying 'no tattoos is the new tattoos'?"

"We'll see." Alec shrugged "I'll get my hands on you eventually. Okay, Jessica, that was amazing. Let's get you a snack and I need a cigarette."

Alec stood up and threw his gloves into the bin.  
"Jessica, I'll send Simon to Starbucks for you, I'll get him to grab your order. Magnus come with me."

Magnus followed Alec outside to a small alley behind the shop. He grabbed a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered one to Magnus.

"Hmm... No I quit a year ago." Magnus said still feeling a pang of addiction at the offer.

"Good for you, man. I need to stop, it's affecting my training at the gym, I could cough up a lung but I never stop. It's a disease. I'll move over here so you're not down wind of the smoke."

Magnus Hates that Alec moved further away so instead he imagined Alec training, sweaty and hot.

"I'm sorry they sent you all the way here. Magnus, thats a waste of your time and talent."

"Not exactly. You said yes." Magnus added

"Sure, but I mean someone could have called and said your name. They didn't have to disrupt your work and send you personally." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Magnus. "Put your digits in. I'll call you." 

Magnus did just that. 

"I better get back in and see if Simon left for Starbucks yet. I'm craving a poppy seed bagel."

"I'll go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." Magnus said extending his hand.

Alec took it and gripped. His thumb gently caressed the inside of Magnus' wrist.

"I'll call you. About December." Alec added after a beat "not even my mother calls me Alexander anymore."

They ended the handshake.

"I look forward to it." Magnus smiled.

He left and walked three blocks away before he remembered he had no idea what way his hotel was. He took out his cell to grab and Uber when he noticed a text from a strange number.

"John Green is the author. The Fault in our Stars.- AL."

Magnus smiled and made a mental note to pick up a copy in the airport tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had hired out a studio in town for the first day of set up and shooting.

Alec was already there, he was sitting on his knees on the floor with black paint painting details onto the large backdrop he was designing especially for Magnus. Magnus smiled when he saw him, unaware that he was being watched. He was deep in concentration and Magnus marvelled at how effortlessly his wrist bent and flicked the paint brush over the material. 

He knew he should do something but stand there quietly holding take out Starbucks, he should clear his throat and let his presence be known . He should crack a joke about Alec being early, but Magnus was himself nervous.   
He wasn't usually the nervous type, hell he was over confident most of the time but something about Alec Lightwood made him sit up and pay attention. He found he wanted to impress Alec. He wanted Alec's respect and Magnus wasn't used to being that kind of man, he was a little bit shaken if he was honest.  
And then there was the text chain. The random middle of the night texts from Alec enquiring about the book Magnus was reading and the one from last week at 2am that just read "Sweet Dreams"   
What did it mean? Maybe nothing. Maybe he was just in his head too much.

He decided he needed to make his presence known so he cleared his throat.

Alec looked behind him immediately and smiled. Magnus smiled back.

Alec carefully balanced his paintbrush on the edge of the tray of paint and then stood up.

"Hey." He touched Magnus' elbow. "You made it."

Magnus' body trembled at his touch.

"I know it's freezing in here. We need like a space heater." Alec replied 

"I brought coffee." Magnus said and he lifted one from the take out tray and handed it to Alec.

"Amazing, thank you." Alec said talking it gratefully. He cradled it in his hands that were smudged with paint, clearly enjoying the warmth.

"I can't believe you're here already." Magnus said "you really didn't have to put yourself out, I know how busy you are."

Alec shrugged. "It's no problem, man. I know the guy who owns the studio, he gave me the spare key."

Magnus walked closer to the back drop. It was breathtaking even unfinished.

"Wow, Alec. This is perfect." He said genuinely, carefully holding his coffee away from it incase of an accident.

"It's fine." Alec quipped.

"Fine?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I wish I'd had more spare time to do more for you. It should be finished and ready for tomorrow night."

"Alec. Honestly, this is incredible. More than I wished for, it's going to be great." Magnus said hoping Alec knew he meant it.

"Did you manage to find a suitable client slash model to join us tomorrow?" 

Alec nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. "I did, her name is Clarissa. I have a few photos of her on my cell."

He handed Magnus his cup and Magnus took it, their fingers brushing as they went.  
Alec opened his phone app and scrolled to a folder and he showed Magnus the woman.

She was stunning. A fiery red head with tumbling waves and full lips. Alec swiped to show her intricate back tattoo that draped down her shoulders right down to her ass cheeks. The next her thigh and leg, draped in Alec's work. Both her feet tattooed as well.

"She's..." Magnus was stunned.

"Sexy?" Alec grinned rasing one brow, a tiny scar slicing through it.

"She's gorgeous." Magnus agreed looking back at the screen. "Like actually stunning."

"Yeah, she's really something. Pint sized and perfect. Tough as nails too. We can go at it for hours." Alec said shutting the screen off and pocketing his phone.

Magnus offered his cup back ignoring his urge to make a dirty joke.

"She's happy to partake. She works at an art gallery across the city, her mum owns it." Alec added.

"So I know I emailed you about the concept are you both okay with it, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Magnus said quickly, Alec had just replied "cool." To the pitch last month but Magnus wanted to be sure.

"Making out in a state of undress while someone's documenting it ." Alec shrugged "think we can manage that." 

"Just a regular Friday night?" Magnus said with a blush.

"Maybe." Alec said his eyes flickering up and down Magnus.

Magnus swallowed and then took a drink of his coffee to give his hands something to do.

Alec pointed to the backdrop on the floor.  
"Wanna help?"

Magnus chocked on his drink and Alec quickly thumped him on the back 

"You okay?" Alec asked

"I'm good, Thanks" Magnus said hoarsely "you want ME to help you paint? Me?" 

Alec grinned "unless you're afraid to get paint on your fancy ass clothes?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, now he thought of it his sweater did cost $270. 

"I meant what if I ruined your art!" Magnus said anxiously

"You won't." Alec said "besides you're an artist."

"No, dear Alexander, I'm a photographer."

"It's art. You have an eye, Magnus. Trust me will you come on. Get down here."

Alec dropped onto his knees and Magnus took a moment and then followed.

"Take this." He said grabbing another small brush from his kit and handing it to Magnus. "Okay so you can help me fill in the shading of the lettering. You just need to fill it to here." He painted a mark. "Start at the bottom and go to here, but don't necessarily keep the line straight, I'll blend it with a little white later to get it to fade out."

Magnus was nervous. "Alec, my hand is literally developed a shake in the last thirty seconds, I'm going to ruin your piece."

"Don't be a baby." Alec said "look." He took Magnus' hand and guided the brush to the paint. "Just a little..." then he guided it again to the first letter of 'hold fast' 

"Breathe." Alec laughed and Magnus didn't realise he had been holding his breath.  
"Just like this..." He made Magnus' hand joined with his glide over the lower letter, painting as it went.

"See? It's not so hard." Alec encouraged. Magnus was still a little shaky but he concentrated hard on not messing up. He took another deep breath and inhaled the beautiful scent of Alec's cologne. It was a sweet spice. 

Alec gently released his hand and marked with tiny dots where Magnus needed to stop on the next few letters. Magnus dipped his brush again and carefully began to paint the bottom of the "O", Alec nodded, "you got it."

Magnus was about to reply but Alec's phone rang loud and he grabbed it from his pocket.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." He said glancing at the name flashing on the screen.

Magnus nodded and returned to the job at hand. Alec stood up and answers his call.

"Hey. What's up?" Alec asked and Magnus tried not to listen in and kept painting.

"Shit are you serious? Oh no. What is it, appendix? Gallbladder? Appendix. Did it rupture or... Fuck... Okay, keep me updated. Wish him well from me, no, no. I'm not at work but I'm with Magnus Bane. Remeber I told you? Yeah, just painting. That's all. Sure. I get that. How's things at work... Uh huh... Okay." 

Magnus felt Alec approach as he finished up the letter "D". He bent down and ran his hand up Magnus back, his hand stopping at the nape of his neck and squeezing. Magnus looked up, their faces were so close together, Alec still holding the phone to his ear

"This looks great!" Alec mouthed to Magnus as his hand still rested on his neck. Magnus smiled back, he could hear the peson, a guy, on the line go silent for a second as Magnus and Alec started into each others eyes for a long moment, before he started talking again.

"- no, I am listening. Jace. I am, you said you operated on a cat that looked like Church."  
And just like that the spell was broken and Magnus looked away and Alec stood up and removed his hand from Magnus neck.

"Okay, well please call me whenever there's more news, doesn't matter what time. Okay. Yep .  
Love you. Yep. I will. Bye, bye " 

Alec hung up and and pocketed his phone again.  
He ran his hands over his face.

"Everything okay?" Magnus asked gently

"Yeah, no. My little brother, his appendix ruptured. Max. He's 14." 

"Shit." Magnus said "do you need to go?" Magnus offered.

"No, Max is actually on holiday in France with school. My parents are flying out."

Magnus tutted. "Well, I hope he's okay. That's a lot for a kid especially when he's not with family until your folks get there."

Alec dropped back down to his knees and lifted his brush and dipped it in the tray.  
"He's tough, he'll be fine." He said as he started painting too.

"That was Jace on the phone. He's my best friend, my brother too. We adopted him when I was eleven. He was ten. He's a vet."

"I gathered when you said he operated on a cat." Magnus said with a chuckle

"Hey, he could just be a psychopath. I needed to clear it up for you." Alec teased. 

"Church is your cat?" 

"Yeah, he fourteen now too. He's my life, it scares me that he's getting on in years. I'd be lost without him." Alec admitted

"I get that. I have Chairman Meow, he's nine."

Alec laughed loudly "Chairman Meow! I knew I liked you." He said softly as he painted.

Magnus blushed. 

"Alright, let's get this backdrop finished." Alec said, and then he surged forward and swiped his paintbrush along Magnus' nose and cheek.

"Did you just..." Magnus said loudly as Alec laughed hysterically

Magnus wiped at his face and spread the paint.  
"If I wasn't scared to ruining this backdrop I'd pour this paint tray over your head." Magnus said cooley.

"Chicken." Alec teased

"Do not tease me right now." Magnus warned with a grin. "I will obliterated you, Alexander."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Alec said holding up his hands in defeat.

Together they set about finishing their job.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was running late finishing up a client so Magnus was waiting patiently for Clarissa to arrive for the shoot.  
He'd brought a space heater with him today and had it set up full blast.   
December in a draughty studio wasn't exactly ideal for anyone.

He had set up everything he needed, lighting, backdrop, cameras and he'd emailed work assuring them he didn't need any assistance. He wanted to work with Alec alone. Or well, almost alone.

"Hi. Magnus?" The door swung open and the red head walked in dragging a small case on wheels.

"Clarissa? Magnus Bane. "It's a please to finally meet you."

He held out a hand and she shook it. She was already made up. Smokey eyes and deep lips, her hair volumised and glossy.

"Yeah, and you. I brought everything you asked and probably more. I uh- got a bit over excited and brought some other options." 

Magnus was stunned he didn't expect her to go over board for him.

"Okay, I think I love you already." Magnus beamed, "let's see what you've got."

He fell easily into conversation with her, she was smart and confident.

She threw her case down on the floor and got down on her knees and unzipped it.

"Okay so I saw this and I dunno I really liked it." She said with a smile. She handed Magnus a black leather bralet adorned with studs.

"Vampy, very sexy." Magnus nodded holding it up 

"And matching boots." Clarissa laughed and she held up calf high Lace up boots, the thick heels studded too.

Magnus was already imagining what they could do. He hesitated.

"Clarissa, I want to take a moment to go over some stuff with you before we get to the paperwork and your fee." Magnus began and Clary got to her feet.

"Okay?" She said looking confused

"The concept of this shoot is sex sells." Magnus said adjusting the cuff over his ear "it's sad but true; past profits and sales of our magazines show the most high selling issues are the ones with sultry covers and sexy images. I want to make this shoot a success, but most importantly I want to make Alec shine. I want to do well for him. He's always turned down past offers from various magazines so I need to make this brilliant."

"I get that." Clarissa nodded

"That being said, I do not want to put you, either of you, in an awkward position. I want these images to be sexy, sure, but I want them to be powerful, empowering to the female body and the artwork Alec put there. If you're not comfortable at any stage please please let me know and we'll change the ideas."

Clarissa smiled "thank you, Magnus. I understand completely and you're right Alec really deserves for this to be incredible, and I'm in. Like, I'm so comfortable in my skin. Why do you think I brought some of these clothes? I'm very happy to put myself out there because you're right the female body is something beautiful and it needs to be celebrated and I'd strip naked if you needed, I want to show off my Tattoos to the world they make me feel beautiful."

"You are." Magnus said seriously "you are a stunning young woman."

Clarissa grinned "so I can wear the sexy dominatrix clothes?" She laughed looking hopeful.

"Maybe some of them." Magnus mused "I have an idea." 

"Hit me with it." Clarissa said excitedly

"Well as Alexander is running late why don't we take a few bits before he gets here. Just us two."  
Magnus hesitated. "What if we shot you from the back in just panties and those big ass stomping boots."

"I love it!" Clarissa said "let me just touch up my makeup."

Magnus left her to get ready and got behind the camera to fiddle with the lense.  
She came out and strode confidentiality over, her top half covered with a button down shirt. A pair of black panties on the bottom.

"Remember it's just us, I promise I'll be focused on the camera more than what you look like. There's no need to feel self conscious. Let me know if you need to stop at any time."

"I'm good." Clarissa smiled.

Magnus walked her Infront of the back drop.  
"So I want you to stand with your back to me, hair pulled over your shoulder. Your entire back piece on display." Clarissa did that "perfect! Then look over your right shoulder to the camera. You got it!"

Magnus retreated and Clarissa took her shirt off and threw it across the room. She got back into position and Magnus began taking her image.

"That's beautiful, Clarissa." Magnus said as she turned her pout into a smile "gorgeous."   
He took another few "okay, can you drop your hip on the right? Perfect and maybe pop an arm on your hip. That's it, stunning!" 

Next he sat her sideways on a black bar chair, her hands crossed over her chest. he focused on her thighs and shin tattoos this time. He got her to remove her boots and shot her feet tattoos crossed over the bottom bar.

"I think we have enough of these. Clarissa they are gorgeous. You have a natural gift." Clary buttoned herself up into the shirt.

Magnus showed her the photos on the monitor.  
"I look hot!" She beamed "love that one the most."

"You look insanely hot." Magnus added "I'll send you them after we publish."

They heard the door open down the hall and Alec called out apologies. 

"You're not late." Magnus said as Alec entered "you actually gifted us time to get some extra shots done."

"Hey, Clary." Alec said as he spotted her "you look great."

"Doesn't she?" Magnus said although Alec wasn't looking at her any more.

"I brought what you asked." Alec said holding up a bag "black jeans, boots, black vests..."

"Your usual wardrobe then." Clarissa teased.

"Pretty much." Alec shrugged.

Magnus was focused on the leather jacket Alec was wearing, it fitted him perfectly. Suited him more than a jacket should.

"Alexander, give Clarissa your jacket." Magnus said with a smirk "she'd look hot in it. Barefoot."

Alec shrugged it off and and Clarissa took it willingly.

"Okay, you." Magnus said to Alec "how do you already look this great after work? It's sickening. Just go get changed in the other room and I'll finish up with Clarissa in here."

Alec sloped off and Clary changed into his leather jacket. It was way too big and added to the charm.

" Okay, sit backwards on the stool and let the jacket slip low off the shoulder on one side."

When Clary was done in with this style, Magnus called Alec back and Clary left to go change her outfit and tie her hair up in a high pony.

"I'm actually unusually nervous." Alec admitted as Magnus stood him in front of the backdrop.

"You should have taken some liquid courage." Magnus smirked

"Too late now." Alec sighed "I literally have no idea how to stand or hold myself."

Magnus smiled reassuringly "don't worry I've got you." 

Alec took a deep breath. 

"Try and relax, it's just you and me." He gently touched Alec's hand with his own.

"Okay, I trust you." 

Magnus moved behind the camera. "I'm gonna set it to go off every three seconds so I can stand out if shot and help you relax." He started up the trigger and the camera began snapping alone.

"Okay, Alec, you already look so good. Just ignore the camera, maybe look down for me, that's it. Frown a little more it looks sexy."

Alec smirked and tried not to laugh

"Okay. Smirking works..." Magnus teased.

Magnus hesitated. "Okay slowly take your shirt off for me." 

Alec looked at him but did as he was told. He slowly peeled his black tee off over his head.

"Throw it away." Magnus instructed as he took in Alec's tight torso. The camera still taking shot after shot.  
Alec's tattoos were all solid black. Unusual symbols in carefully placed locations.

"Your own tattoos are... Alexander, They're mesmerising." Alec wasn't as heavily tattooed as he would have imagined. Everytime he'd met Alec before he was quite well hidden by his sleeves. But now in the flesh Magnus was intrigued 

Alec, ran one hand over his shoulder. "Yeah uh, I'm like obsessed with ancient runes."

"Runes." Magnus repeated "like symbols."

"Sure." Alec replied "I've always been intrigued by art and tattoos obviously but most tattoos scriptures come from Latin. I liked what came before the Latin Alphabet."

"Well I think they look incredible on you. They don't even seem like tattoos, more like they belong there, they're part of you." Magnus said honestly.

"Thank you Magnus." Alec said looking at his feet.

Magnus shook himself out of just standing and staring at Alec's body.

"So next were gonna shoot you with Clarissa." Magnus said walking into shot.  
"It might be a bit uncomfortable for you both but it's like a acting. Not that you need to act, I've seen her. She's stunning, anyway. I'm just gonna show you what I'm after. So stand here, you're gonna be Clarissa for a second. I'll be you. So what I need you to do is just get all up in each others personal space. I don't need you to actually kiss, not if you don't want to just like..." He moved directly in front of Alec.  
"...move in, close your eyes maybe brush your noses, foreheads..."  
He reached out and gently cupped Alec's jaw, felt the roughness of the stubble there.  
"Maybe like... Grab onto her hips and she can hold onto your biceps." 

Alec was looking at him with hooded eyes. Magnus was suddenly feeling really hot and it had nothing to do with the tiny space heater.

"So like..." Alec said quietly looking into Magnus eyes"...this?"  
He leaned in and his nose brushed the side of Magnus' neck. Magnus felt goosebumps rush to the surface of his skin. Alec let his hands slide around Magnus' waist, his cheek bumped gently with Magnus' as Alec moved his head up.

"Like this?" Alec whispered, his lips briefly grazing Magnus' chin.

"You, got this." Magnus said swallowing hard. Somehow his arms were cluching Alec's sides. When did that happen?

"And this?" Alec barley mumbled, hands cupping Magnus' cheeks, caressing with his thumbs.

In front of them the camera clicked and flashed, neither of them even slightly aware of it on the tripod.

Alec's thumb brushed over Magnus' bottom lip, Magnus barely able to refrain from kissing it. Then Alec had pulled his his lips open with that thumb and he was moving impossibility closer.

They panted into each others mouth for a second before their lips brushed back and forth, never quite touching. That was until Alec roughly pulled Magnus' face to his and kissed him hard on the mouth. Magnus took a millisecond to let all the crippling desire take him over before he pushed back and kissed Alec like his life depended on it.

He felt Alec's tongue on his lower lip and he pushed his own back against it. Alec let a tiny whimper slip out and Magnus looped his arms around his neck tightly, deepening the kiss further.

"Magnus so you know where my other heel went?" Clary yelled loudly from the next room

Magnus and Alec broke apart quickly.

"Never mind! It was in the case! Clary shouted.

"Okay." Magnus called, he took a step back from Alec who was catching his breath.

"I..." Magnus said with a small laugh "that was unexpected." Alec took two steps forward and kissed Magnus once more, gently this time. Then he stepped back.

Alec ran a hand through his hair and then Magnus reached out to fix it back into shape. Alec gently took his hand and squeezed it. Neither said a word but their eyes locked together.

"Okay, I'm ready." Clarissa said as she entered the room wearing booty shorts and the leather bra with diffent heels. Her hair in a tight pony.

"Shall we do this?" She asked 

"I think I have an idea of what were doing." Alec said glancing at Magnus who disappeared behind the tripod and stopped the automatic shutter.

"Okay, guys, just do what feels right." Magnus said shaking himself out of his shock. He was taking hand held shots this time.

They finished the shoot in the next half hour. Alec was great, he held onto Clary and grazed her lips a few times, Clary biting at his jaw once. But that was all. 

"Let's see them." Clary said rushing to the monitor when they called it a day."did we look good?"

Magnus shut it off, he didn't want her to see the other photos of him and Alec.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said quickly. 

She pouted but looked happy enough. "I'm gonna get dressed" she announced.

"Would you like to get a drink with me, Magnus?" Alec said "when we pack up." Alec placed his hand onto of the tripod.

"I'd love to, Alexander." Magnus smiled, his own hand there, their pinkie fingers touching.

"Yes, let get drinks! Great idea." Clary called happily just as she left the room.

"Oh." Magnus said looking shyly at Alec. 

"Looks like we're all going out." Alec shrugged looking put out.

Magnus took down his tripod with more force than necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus thanked his lucky stars when Clary spotted Simon from Alec's studio across the bar after they'd finished their fourth round of drinks.  
She went to him with excitement and Magnus noticed how shocked but pleased Simon looked when she tugged him towards the bustling dance floor.

"He is going to be eaten alive." Alec smirked towards his friend.

"And enjoy every moment of it." Magnus added and Alec nodded and drained his glass.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alec said bluntly as he set his glass on the edge of the bar

Magnus nodded and followed suit. The spicy amber liquid hitting the back of his throat.

He followed Alec outside. The bouncer bid Alec goodnight and Magnus followed him aimlessly not knowing the city at all. Just around the corner Alec smirked then pushed Magnus into an alley and then backed him into a fire door.

Magnus grinned as he saw Alec look at his lips hungrily. He could feel the bass from the club vibrate a little through the door, the muffled song he didn't recognise played on the other side of the wood. 

Magnus slid his arms around Alec's neck and moved in for the kiss he'd been desperate for since their first.   
Alec breathed a huff of air through his nose as he kissed Magnus passionately. His hands slid around and caressed Magnus' lower back and Magnus played with the top of Alec's neck, tugging lightly on the end of his hair.  
They kissed and kissed, desperately growing hotter for the other until Alec managed to pull back and Magnus chased his lips.

"Can I take you home, please Magnus?" Alec almost begged and Magnus felt another swarm of heat blast through his chest. He'd have let Alec take anything from him right here if he'd asked. He marveled at the serious look on Alec's face, almost as if Alec felt as lucky to be here with him and as desperate as Magnus felt to be with Alec.

"Yes. Please." Magnus said a little louder than intended. "My hotels near the studio if you want..."

"My apartment is closer." Alec said while blinking slowly and only addressing Magnus' swollen lips.  
"If that's okay... I mean...it's up to you?" His eyes flickered then to Magnus' eyes, making sure he was comfortable with this.

"Even better. Lead the way."

-

Magnus didn't even notice the glorious view of the city lights as his forehead pressed into Alec's floor to ceiling bedroom window. His hands braced the cold glass and left steaming prints as Alec took him from behind. 

"You... Fuck!... Magnus. Fuck you feel so good." Alec panted and Magnus was about to blow.

Alec pushed deeper, bending his knees and thrusting up. Magnus' leaking erection sliding against the clear glass.

Magnus was letting out a whining sound as he tried to hold off his thundering orgasm a little longer. Alec's huffing and gasping in his ear making the task almost impossible.  
He's going to cum. It's too much.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck. Me." He chants deliriously and Alec obliges like he can't stop anyway until Magnus lets out a gutteral growl and paints the window with his seed.  
Alec lets out a triumphant noise like he's won a prize and slows his hips to almost nothing. 

"Holy... Shit. Oh my god, oh... My God." Magnus sighs 

"I need to cum." Alec groans as he slides out of him.

Magnus would drop to his knees and finish him but Alec is pulling him by the hands to the large bed in the centre of the room.

He lets Alec push him into the mattress and climb onto him and into him with earnest welcome.

Alec hitches Magnus' leg up as he sets a pace that is starting to effect Magnus.   
He can't be....

"Yes. One more."

"I cant. I cant." Magnus pleads as his cock swells yet again.

"Please, one more. I want you." Alec pants over him.

Magnus thinks back to Alec draining him with his mouth against his apartment door before they'd even made it inside earlier. Then against the window for all of the city to see just before. 

Alec's hips are losing rhythm as he reaches desperation, a humming in his throat that's growing louder.

"Just one more. Please. Please. Oh I can't- I wanna cum inside you, okay?"

Magnus comes silently as Alec stiffens and forcefully comes into the condom inside him. His hips firmly holding Magnus in place as he continued to shoot, his forearms shaking.  
Magnus can't even speak but he grips Alec painfully tight with his fingers as his cock empties over their stomachs for the third time tonight.

Alec falls down into Magnus' neck and nuzzles into the crook as he pants. His hips still thrusting every now and then as he comes down.

Eventually he comes up to kiss Magnus gently and slowly, he pulls out with a whine and rolls off into his back.

"Holy shit." Alec pants and he throws an arm over Magnus, the back of his knuckles accidentally landing in a sticky mess. 

"Holy shit." Magnus echoes with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus awoke with a jerk when he felt someone move beside him.  
It took him a second to realise he was asleep next to Alec.  
What time was it?

He looked around the room but didn't see an alarm clock lit up. Where the hell was his phone?  
In his discarded jeans he guessed, maybe in Alec's living room.  
He could hear Alec's slow, deep breathing beside him. Their legs were entwined but Magnus needed to move to get his phone. He had a flight to catch and needed to get back to his hotel and the make shift studio before then.

Gently as he could he untangled their legs and sat up and slid from the bed. He made his way to the door and pushed the handle hoping the light creaking noise wouldn't wake up the slumbering man.  
He creeped in virtual darkness to Alec's living room and switched on a lamp. He took in the sight of the room, boots, jackets, underwear everywhere. They'd been in a hurry, the thought made Magnus' tummy flip.  
He spotted his jeans half hanging off a chair and rummaged in his pocket for his phone.   
5.05am.

His flight was 11.15am, and he needed to be there a couple of hours before...

"I thought you'd left." 

Magnus jumped.

"Sorry." Alec chucked, gloriously naked as him, from the doorway.

"You scared the crap out of me." Magnus said "no, of course I didn't leave." He waved his phone "needed the time. Don't you own a clock?"

Alec shook his head and ran his hand through his bed head. "It's on my cell." He stifled a yawn.

Magnus nodded. "I'm gonna buy you a clock." 

Alec smiled. "Are you okay?" He moved closer to him and perched on the next chair.

"I'm good. You?" Magnus said a little worried.

"I'm good." Alec repeated. "Just wondered where you went." 

"Woke up, remembered I have a flight to catch and needed to check the time." Magnus explained.

"Cancel it." Alec said 

Magnus blinked "what, my flight?"

"Sure." Alec replied "stay a bit longer. We can hang out or whatever..."  
Magnus noticed how Alec's eyes ran down his naked body as he said it. His cock twitched. That was very tempting, but he did have to get home. He had another work commitment.

"Alec. I wish I could but I have another shoot tomorrow. Deadlines." He felt his chest tighten as he said it, pretending not to notice the flash of disappointment in Alec's usually cool manner.

"Worth a shot." Alec smiled crookedly. "Can I interest you in a shower before you go? The only thing is this apartment doesn't have a lot of hot water so we might have to share..."

Magnus felt his cheeks heat. "Oh... Well. I couldn't possibly use up all the hot water myself, that would be rude. Lead the way."

They went together into Alec's bathroom that was smaller than the rest of his apartment.   
Alec switched the water on while he grabbed his own toothbrush.

"Sorry I don't have a spare but you can use your finger." Alec suggested

Magnus held out his finger and alec squeezed toothpaste onto it.   
"I haven't done this since I was a kid." Magnus laughed beginning to brush with his finger.   
They took turns at the faucet and Alec tossed Magnus the towel to dry his mouth. 

As soon as they were done, Magnus looked to the shower as the steam was beginning to billow out, but Alec grabbed his hand and tugged him to his chest.  
He kissed his slowly and Magnus definitely let a soft content sound out.  
Yep. He hadn't dreamt how amazing it felt last night. His gut filled with excitement and lust. Kissing Alec felt so... New. Like, he didn't really understand it. He'd kissed many people in his life but Alec felt different. It felt... Right? It made him feel a giddy, something he hadn't felt in years.

Alec pulled back and then attached his mouth to Magnus' neck. This was a particular weak spot for Magnus. He trembled and gripped Alec's waist. 

"God, you have no idea what you're doing to me." Magnus gasped as Alec grazed his teeth over his collar bone.

"Right there with you." Alec said deeply. "Come on."

He pulled Magnus into the shower and shut the glass door.   
The hot water sprayed both of them and Magnus relaxed under it for a second before he turned his attention back to Alec.   
They kissed again, smiling into it. Letting their hands roam freely.

"Is the water okay for you? Not too hot?" Alec asked pulling back 

"Perfect." Magnus said trying to get his mouth back around Alec's.

"Can I blow you?" Alec said just before he had time to do that.

Magnus' brain shirt circuited. His already hard dick flexed. 

"Fuck....yeah. Suck me." Magnus said before Alec dropped to his knees.

Alec wasted no time in sliding over his erection and sucking hard.

Magnus let out a gutteral exhale.

Alec took him right down and grabbed at his ass, motioning for Magnus to move.  
Immediately Magnus gripped Alec's head , pulling his hair a little he began to thrust into his throat.

"Oh, fuck... Alexander. So Good." Magnus exclaimed. He slid in and out, in and out. Occasionally Alec would pull back and suck and kiss the tip. It didn't take very long for Magnus to erupt into Alec's throat with a string of filth leaving his own mouth while Alec swallowed around him.

He returned the favour with a hand job. Alec seemed to like this rough. Magnus pressed him into the cold tiles and jacked him fiercely.

"Fuck you're so hard, Alexander. You're so big." Magnus wasn't lying, he'd not taken too much notice last night, too caught up on the euphoria Alec was giving him. His hand squeezed the girth of Alec's massive erection as he worked him hard.

"Talk to me." Alec panted "fuck! so good."

"You're so fucking sexy." Magnus said as he twisted his wrist "you fucked me so good last night, I've never cum to hard. Do you wanna do me again?" 

"I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum all over you." Alec said through hooded eyes. "Kiss me."

Magnus dove his tongue into Alec's expectant mouth and kissed him deeply.  
Alec's hips pushed harder into his speeding hand and then

Ughh.

Alec moaned into his mouth and pulled back as he spurted over Magnus fist and stomach. His head thrown back, Magnus nipped at his throat and finished him off.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Alec panted and then he laughed.

Magnus laughed with him.

Alec was quieter as they both got dressed in the living room. Pulling various pieces of clothing up around the room. Magnus noticed it. He didn't seem as carefree as he did just before.

"I can drop you to the airport." Alec said as he buckled his belt.

"You don't have to do that. I have to go to my hotel and the studio first and you're probably busy..."

Alec shook his head "no, it's cool. I want to. I'll need some coffee on the way though." 

Magnus nodded "that's good. Thanks I guess."

A short while later they pulled up to the studio with take out coffee. Together they lowered the backdrop they had finished together.

"I'm really excited to get these photos out." Magnus said to break the silence. "This backdrop was really perfect, Alec. I can't say how much I appreciate you going the extra mile for me. It's amazing."

"You can take it if you want?" Alec said "I mean, I'll just dump it otherwise, I'll ship it to you obviously. But only if you want it."

Magnus beamed "really? Alexander, I'd love it. Only if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Alec said getting down to the floor to roll it up.

Magnus was thrilled. 

\---

Next they went to the hotel room. Alec's car was full of Magnus' equipment already. They just needed his bag. Alec could have waited in the car park but he unbuckled his belt as the car stopped so Magnus was happy for him to follow.

Magnus used the key card to open the door and they went inside to the perfectly straight unused room. He grabbed his phone charger from the wall and put it in his bag.

"Lucky my boss pays for expenses." Magnus noted to break the silence that had fallen. "The room hasn't been touched." 

Alec was just standing looking at him, an intense atmosphere shifted in the room. Magnus glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Do you want to fuck?" He asked boldly, hardly believing the words had just left his mouth. Alec would think he was a sex crazed pervert.

But instead of an awkward silence Alec moved to him with purpose. "Why do you think I followed you up here?" 

\---

"Cum with me." Alec begged as Magnus rocked on his lap. "I need you to... Please cum together." 

Magnus was wrapped around Alec's torso as he rocked, Alec's begging was bringing him dangerously to the edge again.

"You feel so good.. I'm so close." He panted into Alec's ear.

"What do you need?" Alec asked and he thrust up a little harder.

"I'm there. I'm there..." Magnus assured him "oh god Alec, this is so intense. I'm going...!"

"That's it cum around me... Fuck Magnus...." Alec came hard inside him.   
Magnus unloaded over Alec's chest as he held him tightly. He spurted thickly in ropes, the intense atmosphere making him give everything he had. He'd never cum like this with anyone. 

They fell back into the bed and Magnus gently eased himself off Alec.

"You can now safely assure your boss that the bed was put to use." Alec said trying to slow his breathing.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted with this story." Magnus teased. 

Alec sighed and looked at the clock again. "We better get dressed or you're going to miss your flight." 

\---

Alec drove into the drop off area at the airport and pulled the hand break up.

They both looked at each other a little too long. 

"It was more than great to meet you." Alec said "I'm so glad I did the photo shoot with you. I can't believe I could have passed on this."

Magnus suddenly felt a little emotional. He swallowed the feeling down. "It's been... Well. I think you have an idea. Maybe if you're ever in my city...."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Maybe if you're ever back here for work we could meet too."

Magnus sighed "why do I feel like this is goodbye?"

Alec closed his eyes briefly "probably because it is. We're both busy people."

They simultaneously moved in and kissed. 

"I don't want it to be over." Magnus said breaking the kiss. "Look, Alec. I don't usually do this... I don't hook up with clients I'm supposed to be schmoozing..."

"I know." Alec said gently. "But as much as I'm tempted to lock the car doors... You're gonna miss your gate."

Magnus nodded. Why did this feel so wrong?

"I'll help you with your stuff."

They climbed out and Alec helped grab his bags from the trunk. 

Magnus pulled him in for a hug then they kissed quickly. It didn't feel like a goodbye.

"Can I text you anyway?" Magnus asked swinging a bag over his shoulder. "We might not be able to meet again but what's the odd dick pic between one night lovers?"

Alec grinned "you better."

Magnus left him there. Somehow he knew it wasn't going to be over. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed Magnus couldn't get Alec off his mind.

First there had been the delivery from Alec of the back drop. Magnus had gotten it hung in his apartment. A constant reminder of Alec hanging on his bedroom wall maybe wasn't the best way to get the guy off his mind but Magnus couldn't part with it.

The next day Magnus made a point of going into the city to buy Alec a clock for his apartment, remembering he'd jokingly promised to buy him one after their night together. He parcelled it up in brown paper and added a card with these words written in his elegant handwriting:

"Alexander, think of me when you look at your cock. - MB

*CLOCK, damn autocorrect."

Magnus chuckled to himself the whole way to the post office. He hoped it made Alec smile. He addressed it to the tattoo shop as he hadn't really caught Alec's address that night. He missed him. It was stupid. They only had one night together but it was weighing in his mind. Could he really be pining after a one night fling? 

Another week later he had begun to edit the photo shoot, he'd put off looking at his camera roll because he didn't want to see the photos of Alec but deadlines were calling and he had to do it. He purposely avoided going near the photos of them kissing, instead he focused on the ones of Clarissa and the ones of Alec.

Alec hadn't called. Alec hadn't text. Magnus was unsure if his clock joke went down well, he hated feeling paranoid but he also was too stubborn to be the first to make contact again. His fears were quashed another few days later when a post boy dropped a large envelope on his desk at Idris Ink. 

Magnus grabbed it and ripped the seal. He carefully pulled out a large thick page. On it was a beautiful painting of two people laying on a blanket looking into a starry night sky. It was watercolor, so delicately painted and detailed that Magnus took a long few moments admiring it before he realised there was writing on the back.

"You realize that trying to keep your distance from me will not lessen my affection for you. All efforts to save me from you will fail."

Magnus read and reread the quote. It was familiar, very familiar. There was no note, no name. He studied the handwriting on the envelope but couldn't be certain it was Alec's.  
Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he googled the quote.

'the fault in our stars by John Green'

Magnus smiled widely and his stomach filled with butterflies. Of course. The book Alec and his client Jessica made him read from their first ever meeting. His ringed fingers traced the lettering as he read into the words. Alec wanted him to call? 

He managed to save himself from calling Alec there and then and possibly saying something stupid like how he couldn't stop day dreaming about Alec's butt, Instead he lay in bed that night staring at the last message Alec had sent weeks ago, his screen kept going dark and Magnus would tap it to light it up again. Finally he began to type.

"Alexander. I wanted to thank you for my painting. It seems your talents are endless. -MB"

Magnus watched as the message went from delivered to read. He quickly clicked out of his messages not wanting to appear too eager. His tummy squirmed with hope and excitement as he wondered if Alec was typing back.  
A moment later his phone buzzed.

"I wanted to thank YOU for my cock. I had fun moving the hands on it.   
Sorry *clock , damn my autocorrect too. - AL"

Magnus went to bed that night with a smile on his face, the painting on his nightstand.

The next day at work Magnus printed a high resolution black and white photo of Clary from the shoot. She looked breathtaking. Naked but for Alec's leather jacket, her tattoos exquisitely plastered on her ivory skin showing Alec's talents off. He grabbed a Sharpie and wrote on the back 

Alexander, a little preview of what's to come- MB. X

He added the 'kiss' at the end after a little contemplation. He sealed it inside an envelope and scribbled the tattoo shops address. Sure he could have easily emailed Alec the photo but he'd become enthralled with the letter posting, it felt old age romantic. Like they were connecting on a deeper level than sexting or whatever. 

Nearly a whole week passed when another envelope arrived on Magnus' in tray.  
He had a shoot to finish this morning so he decided to leave it unopened for now. He grabbed a taxi to his next clients studio to take some posed photos for the April issue. The whole time his mind kept wandering back to that in tray in his office. The anticipation of reading something Alec sent got him through work and he practically ran back to his office.

Shutting the door behind him, Magnus picked up the envelope and unwound the corded seal. Inside were two things. The first thing was a twenty dollar gift card for Starbucks the second was a postcard. Magnus gasped. Alec had painted Clary, an exact copy of the photo Magnus had sent, only this one in colour. It was breathtaking. He wondered if Alec sold any of his art beside tattoos. He turned the postcard over.

"What can I say? You really came through with the photos. I'm so grateful. Maybe I can take you for a coffee sometime? Send me a message when you're free and we'll have a facetime drink. I hope so anyway. x  
\- AL"

A facetime coffee date? Magnus grabbed his phone immediately.

'Are you kidding me with these paintings? A guy could get used to this. Coffee tomorrow? Say 7pm? Let me know. X- MB'

His phone chimed two hours later.  
"It's a date.x - AL" 

The following evening Magnus joined the queue in his closest starbucks and grabbed a coffee and a pastry to go, he paid for it with Alec's gift card. He imagined that Alec was insisting on paying for their first date.  
He made his way back to his office, it was quiet in the evenings and he'd have privacy to chat.

It had just gone seven when he pressed facetime call on his cell. It rang out a few times before Alec answered, he was still in work too.  
"Hold on Magnus. I'm really sorry, I've overrun." He said as he tried to rub his eye with his wrist instead of his black gloves that likely had ink on them.  
Magnus smiled but his hear sank. Was he being virtually stood up?  
"Oh okay." He said trying to look casual.  
"Can you give me like two minutes? I promise I'll be with you?" He looked concerned.  
"Of course." Magnus said kindly as relief flooded his body. "I'll call you back in five."  
He sees Alec relax on the screen "no, just stay there. I'll just wrap him up. Then I'm yours."  
"Okay, sure..."  
Alec sets his phone down, Magnus is given a view of a wall and a mirror.  
He hears a man's voice and Alec saying he's gonna get him wrapped up.  
Magnus hears cellophane being ripped but he's not paying attention now. His eyes are zoning in on the mirror in Alec's studio. He can see the photo of Clary he sent tucked into the edge of the frame but he also sees something else.

It's him. It's a photograph of him and Clarissa they took in the bar after their shoot. He wondered how it came to be there? Did Alec ask her to send it to him? Did he print Magnus' photo for his mirror?  
Magnus was torn from his daze when he heard them talking on the line.

"Okay. That's you. Usual aftercare. I'll see you in twelve weeks for the colour." Alec's voice said.

"Twelve weeks?" The other mans voice said "maybe if you finally accepted my offer for that drink it would be before then?"

Magnus choked in his coffee and prayed the sound didn't pick up on their end.

He heard Alec chuckle , it sounded a little awkward.

"Yeah..maybe." Alec replied and Magnus chewed on his lip. An irrational hatred for this unknown man flared in his chest.

"You have my number, Alec. I hope you use it this time.

"Alright... Thanks man. Take care."

Magnus heard the door shut and Alec exhale a quiet 'Jesus' and then he heard the sound of gloves being removed.  
A second later Alec was picking the phone up and Magnus saw the mirror disappear and there was Alec again.

"Hey, you still there?" His eyes see Magnus and he smiled. "I'm so sorry about that. He was late and we ran over. Luckily I sent Simon out for my order" He set his phone down sideways and grabbed a coffee into view and a take out bag.  
He took a sip and his face screwed up. "Ugh. Practically cold but you know what I'll drink it anyway, I'm exhausted." 

Magnus smiled, he was right, Alec looked shattered.  
"Working too hard? I didn't realise you worked this late."  
Alec moved his phone a little closer "not usually but I'll accommodate a client when I have to."

Magnus smirked "oh I think he appreciates it."

Alec blushed a little. "Did you hear that?"

Magnus smiled. He liked teasing Alec even if secretly he was jealous as hell. "Did I hear you brush off that poor man's clear thirst for you? Yeah I did."

Alec groaned. "God, sorry. I dunno, I mean he's great but I don't really have the energy for dating or whatever right now. You know?" Magnus didn't reply. Alec was literally taking time to paint and post him thoughtful art with quotes from passing conversations they once had...  
"...anyway how was your day? Are you at work too?"   
Magnus pushed that thought away and decided to just be there with Alec instead of overthinking. 

"Yeah I just finished for the night too." He replied "wait, are you finished over there?"

Alec shook his head. "Nah, one more after this. I cleared an hour, just wanted to say hi..."

"You work too much." Magnus scolded. "You need to get home to bed."

Alec grinned "hmm....I like where this conversation has headed. Bed." He raised an eyebrow and Magnus blushed this time.

"Get your mind from the gutter, Lightwood. I was being compassionate. Worried for your health and you're trying turn the sentiment seedy not me." 

Alec was grinning. "So you don't wanna talk about getting me into bed?"

"I always want to talk about that." Magnus flirted back taking a quick sip of his drink. "But alas, Alexander, I'm all the way over here and you've got a queue of men begging to take you for a drink. What's a guy to do?"

"One guy. Not a queue." Alec protested but Magnus knew better. Alec was gorgeous. There must be a queue.

"Well what about you?" Alec countered "I bet you've got a long line of dates lined up." 

Magnus shook his head and played with the cuff on ear. 

"In all seriousness." Alec said clearing his throat "I'm sorry you heard that conversation, I really had no idea he was gonna say that and-"

"-Alexander." Magnus cut across. "Stop. It's fine. We had one night together. I live across the country. I didn't expect you to drop all dates. I mean... What we had was amazing and-"

"-yeah. Magnus it really was." It was Alec's turn to cut across him now. "Have... Have you honestly not seen anyone since?"

Magnus played with the lid on his take out cup.  
"No. There has been a lot of flirting with the bar tender at my local club, Tara. She's sexy as hell but I dunno. I just keep thinking about you."

They were silent for a few seconds.  
"Yeah. Same." Alec said honestly. "So do you think you'll ever be back out here in the near future?"

Magnus shook his head sadly. "I'm actually freelancing this summer along with work and I'm pretty booked up already. I don't even need to ask how busy you are."

Alec nodded. "Sorry." He sighed "it sucks.. weekends especially are my busy time, I can't even fly over for one."

"The downfall of two professionals." Magnus said sadly.

"Look, can we keep calling and whatever? It doesn't have to be anything. If you meet someone we can cool things but I don't know how to explain it...I feel this insane connection to you and I don't want it to be over."

Magnus sighed "yeah I feel the same. If I'm honest I haven't stopped thinking about you. But I guess this clears things up a little for us, right? It's not the time. I want to keep in contact, it's been.... Wonderful... But knowing what we know now maybe you should go for that drink with that guy."

"Really?" Alec sounded unsure.

"We know how conflicting our schedules are, right? But yeah, I want to keep in contact. More coffee dates, texts...?"

Alec looked a little sad but he smiled anyway "yeah we can do that."

They chatted for another half an hour about lighter subjects and Magnus saw Alec swap his cold coffee for a red bull.  
Eventually they said their goodbyes and Magnus hung up.

As much as his gut was telling him that he didn't want to move on from Alec he knew it was probably the healthy thing to do.   
With a sigh he threw his empty coffee cup in the trash and decided to send a reply to the unopened messages from Tara.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday night and Magnus was in front of the mirror observing his outfit.  
It was his first date with Tara in half an hour and he was wondering if he should change his shirt.

Before he could make his mind up he heard his phone softly vibrate from his dresser, he wondered if it was Tara, maybe she was cancelling? The thought didn't upset Magnus at all, he strode over and picked up his cell.  
It was a picture message...  
From Alec.

Magnus stared at the screen, a fizzle of something in his chest urging him to open it now and not play it cool. Taking his heart's advice he opened the message. It was a photo of the clock Magnus had sent him and a few words underneath.

Thinking of you. X

Magnus sat down on the edge of his bed.  
Thinking of you. Thinking of you.   
He remembered the note he had included with the gift "think of me when you look at your cock... *Clock, damn autocorrect"  
His face flushed.

He pressed call on his screen.

Alec picked up after a few rings.

"Tick Tock..." Alec said in a husky voice as a greeting.

Magnus chuckled "Alexander... What a surprise."

"You called me." Alec said happily , he sounded different.

"You messaged me." Magnus reminded him. "Are you drunk texting Mr Lightwood?"

"At least it's not sexting, Mr Bane." Alec said and Magnus smirked

"What a shame." He replied "so you're not sitting with your cock out then?"

Alec laughed "I mean I could be persuaded... For you." 

Magnus moaned and gripped the phone tighter. "Remember how we said a few days back how we should cool it? That didn't last long."

Alec sighed "it's not my fault... You sent me that big clock and it's just hanging there in my view all the time. I was getting ready to go out..."

"Oh really." Magnus cut in "a date?" He felt a pang of jealously even though he was minutes away from his own date.

"Uhh... No. I'm getting this award or whatever. I don't even want to go but it's Simon's birthday too... So I just decided to drink a little whiskey to get in the mood. Loosen up."

Magnus felt a tinge of relief. "Congratulations, an award. That's amazing."

"I'm not really a stand up in front of people kind of guy." Alec said sounding a little anxious

"Hence the whiskey." Magnus replied "got it."

"I wish you were there." Alec said quietly "a friendly face. I miss you."

Magnus sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Alec asked 

Magnus bit his lip and then decided to be honest. He had nothing to lose. 

"I'm thinking I don't want to go on this date."

He heard Alec exhale.

"You're going on a date?... And I just called and wow, shit. I'm sorry. I should go."

Magnus raised his voice "wait! No, don't go. I'm... It's just.... I know what we said on the phone before. It's not going to work, we're both too busy... But I can't stop thinking about you either. I feel like I'm going through the motions just trying to date to forget us. I mean, was there even an us? It was one night-"

"-AND one morning." Alec countered. He sounded more sober now. "look I know we don't really know each other but these past months have really meant something to me and I felt this connection the first time I laid eyes on you." 

"Okay." Magnus said "I'm relieved that it's not just me that feels this but Alexander, my head's a mess. You know before when you messaged me? Well I hoped it was Tara cancelling our first date. She's beautiful and kind... But she's not you."

Alec cleared his throat on the line. "Magnus, I'm sorry I messaged you. I've really messed your head up, god I was so stupid. I just wanted to be close to you or something but I'm an idiot, you were about to go out and meet someone and I ended up stirring this pot again."

"Don't be sorry." Magnus said screwing his eyes shut. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

They were both silent for a long moment.

"Go on your date. Please. Go and don't leave her waiting. This is my fault. I messed up. I drank too much... Please, do this for me. Go and be happy. Okay?" He heard Alec take a drink of whiskey.

"Okay." Magnus said quietly. He felt defeated.

"Okay." Alec said sounding detached. "Goodbye Magnus."

Magnus' heart fell.   
"Wait- Alec...?"  
The line was cut off.

\----

It was late, really late and Magnus' feet hurt. He and Tara had drank and danced the night away. He was laughing at something she said as he pushed his key into the lock and led her into his apartment.  
He kicked his shoes off at once and moved towards his drink cart to pour them both a night cap.  
Despite his wobble earlier Magnus had actually enjoyed Tara's company. She was funny and beautiful and had a lot of crazy stories to tell plus the more he drank the further away Alec seemed.

"Cheers." He said handing her a glass and clinking it with his own and slopping a little over the edge.

"Whoops." He said as he threw himself into the couch and patted for her to join him.  
Tara chose to take the middle seat, meaning they were much too close for a friendly chat.

She took a tiny ship and then pushed her hair behind one ear.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" She asked through thick lashes.

Magnus exhaled and then leaned in and gently kissed him. "Is this okay?" He asked before he took the drinks and sat them down.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She replied and she slid her hand over his arm.

Magnus pressed her back into the cushions and they began making out in earnest.   
She smelled like soft roses and her face was powdery fresh.   
Her tongue licked at his lip and he opened his mouth to her.   
His fingers snaked under her shirt to find a smoothe midriff, through his closed eyes Magnus was expecting to find a happy trail of hair, Alec flashed through his mind and he kissed her harder.  
He imagined it was Alec who was biting at his neck, Alec who was fumbling around with his zipper. 

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Her voice cut through Magnus' mind like glass. He opened his eyes to see her under him, she looked flushed and ready for more.

He was letting his fantasy get the better of him. This wasn't Alec, Alec was untouchable in his city half way across the country. This was Tara, she deserved him to pay attention to her.

He pulled back and she sat up   
"I'm so sorry, we've both had too much to drink. Maybe we should slow down..." He gauged her reaction. To his surprise she smiled.

"How about we just cuddle? Get some sleep and go for breakfast in the morning?" 

Magnus nodded. He could do that.  
He lead her to his bedroom, both bringing their discarded drinks, and he turned on the lamp.  
She looked around while taking off her boots.  
"Wow, your art is amazing." She gasped as she toed off her second boot.

Magnus looked at the backdrop he had hanging over his entire wall. The one he and Alec painted together, the one he managed not to screw up. 

"Thanks." He said trying to ignore how inappropriate this all felt.

She slipped from her outfit and crawled into the bed with just her underwear on, picking up her drink and taking another sip.

"Can I have this side?" She asked picking the side Magnus didn't favour as much.

"Of course." He said following suit and stripping down. 

"Great." She said getting under the covers.  
Magnus' eyes zoned in on the bedside table. She'd set her glass down on top of one of Alec's paintings. The one he did of Clarissa. He imagined a wet ring ruining his painting. 

He hurried around the bed and grabbed the glass.  
"Are you done?" He asked trying to act normal and not freak out that there was indeed a wet mark there the glass had settled. It was an accident. Don't freak out.  
He lifted the painting too and moved her nearly empty tumbler to his dressing table. He set the painting down gently and prayed it dried out. 

"Are you getting in?" She asked pulling the duvet back for him.

Magnus climbed in and let her settle under his embrace. They talked quietly for a while about where they should get breakfast and eventually the both fell asleep. Tara cuddled into his chest and Magnus holding her close and dreaming it was someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus looked through his viewfinder on his camera and turns the lense dial into focus and snapped a few times.  
The man and his model holding up their first prize rosette ribbons smiled widely.

"Congratulations." Magnus says as way of an exit. He's bored to tears, he doesn't usually work behind the camera like this but he was doing a last minute favour for his boss.

"So when will we be in the magazine?" The man asked as Magnus tried to excuse himself.   
"Next issue I'd assume. I'm not really certain. Give your details to Raj here for the caption."   
Magnus gestured to his colleague with the notepad in hand and busied himself looking back through his last shots.

The convention hall was buzzing with voices and the sound of tattoo guns. He'd visited most of the booths now and taken hundreds of photos so now he just wanted to go and explore the rest of Amsterdam and get some rest.

While he waited for Raj to finish taking names he raised the camera to his eye and too a few candid shots of the crowd, playing around with the dials. He zoomed a little into the packed hall and focused his lense onto a woman with shocking yellow and pink hair when a few men passed in front of her and ruined his opportunity for the shot.   
Magnus jolted and zoomed out a fraction following the men through the view finder.   
Surely not.  
Alexander?

His heart pounded and he lowered the camera immediately. His eyes locked in on the group and sure enough there he was. The man that haunted his every dream. Wearing his usual leather jacket and looking as breathtaking as ever.

His feet seemed to move of their own accord. He was drifting through the sea of tattooed people and keeping his eye on his prize. He faintly heard Raj call his name but Magnus was only focused on one thing.  
His stomach was nervous as he approached Alec. He wondered if he was here with someone, a date perhaps?

Alec had his back to him now as he watched a heavily pierced woman tattoo another woman at the nearest booth, his head tilted slightly as he watched.  
Magnus was suddenly there. He used his free hand to gently press into Alec's lower back.   
Immediately Alec turned to see who was asking for his attention. Magnus couldn't help the smile as he saw Alec do a quick double take.

"Holy fuck." Alec said blinking and whirling around on the spot.

"Of all the gin joints." Magnus smiled before Alec pulled him roughly into his chest. Magnus inhaled that Alec smell that he'd commited to memory, sweet spice, leather and a hint of tobacco. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec said into his ear before pulling back, god Magnus didn't want to let go. Luckily neither did Alec as they both held onto each other arms . "This is.... amazing. You look..." Alec's eyes roamed over him.

"I'm working. Well, last minute covering for a friend who got ill, really." 

Alec squeezed his arm "I'd like to say I'm sorry for her but I'm not. I can't believe you're here in Amsterdam."  
Magnus blushed a little.   
"And you're working here?" 

"No, god this is so weird! I'm judging Saturday and Sunday. I turned it down initially but then I got a cancellation and ... I just came the first day to have a look around..."

"So it's fate then." Magnus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

His eyes barely fluttered shut in time as Alec surged forward and kissed him.   
His large hands encasing his face, Magnus' own ringed fingers encasing over one of Alec's hands.

Alec pulled back. "How long have we got?"

Magnus groaned and leaned into Alec's left hand. "I leave in the morning." 

Alec nodded looking a little crestfallen. "Okay."

Magnus couldn't help leaning in and kissing him twice more. 

"I'm all into parties..." Magnus said when they parted, he nodded towards the bustling crowds around them "... But what do you say we get out of here, my hotel?" 

Alec nodded looking relieved "yes." 

They gently let go of each other.   
"I have to just find someone... Raj, from work. I'll meet you at the doors in five?" 

"Yeah, I better let the guys know where I went. See you in three minutes?" 

"Let's make it two." Magnus grinned and with one more glance at Alec he hurried back to where he'd last seen Raj. 

________

Magnus pushed a strand of hair back from Alec's eye and gently trailed his thumb down Alec's features. Alec took his hand to his lips and kissed it before holding Magnus' hand in his own, resting it over his heart.

"How is this real?" Alec asked ."how are we both in this city together?"  
Magnus rolled onto his side on the bed and propped his chin on Alec's bare shoulder.  
"It better be real or I've just done some nasty stuff to a hotel pillow."   
Alec laughed loudly and Magnus' head jiggled under the movement.

After a beat Alec stopped laughing "I uh.. I wanted to ask, it's none of my business, uh... I was just wondering..."  
Magnus sat up a little.  
"Are you still seeing the woman, uh, Tara?"  
Magnus noted that Alec still remember her name even though he was wasted that night on the phone.  
Magnus shook his head. "No. That barely began. We didn't even... You know."  
He couldn't say the words even though he had done just that and more moments ago with the named man beside him.  
"I tried to... I mean, we shared a bed but nothing happened, it didn't feel right. I didn't feel anything."

"I'm sorry I ruined your date by calling. That wasn't my intention to make things harder or whatever." Alec said quietly also rolling onto his side to face Magnus. 

"What about you?" Magnus asked "is there a special guy in your life?" He dreaded the answer.

"Only one." Alec said resting his head in his hand "he's really something."

Magnus was fairly certain Alec was talking about him but his past insecurities niggled at his heart.

"Tell me about him."

"Well he's beautiful, like really beautiful. The kind of face that keeps you awake at night. He's like yay tall-" Alec motion to around the height of his brows. "-a body that's hard to look away from. Beautiful dark eyes and he's smart. Like really smart and funny too. Thoughtful and incredible in bed!"

Magnus grinned "so am I incredibly flattered right now or insanely jealous?"

Alec chuckled "I think his name's like Mike or Mark, Marvin... Maybe."

"You asshole." Magnus scolded and Alec laughed heartily again 

"Were you really afraid I was gonna say some other dude?"

"No." Magnus lied, rolling his eyes and playing with his cuff earring. 

"You're cute." Alec said getting to his knees and making the mattress dip.  
Magnus' hands immediately grabbed at Alec's bare hips as he threw one knee over Magnus hip and straddled him. 

Alec bent down and kissed him hungrily and Magnus kissed him back passionately as he guided Alec's hips to grind down into his. Their cocks hardening immediately at the friction. Magnus basked in the sensation he could happily get off like this. Just grinding and kissing Alec.   
Alec however had other ideas.  
"Are you too sore to go a third time?" He said before he dragged his teeth over the shell of Magnus' ear.   
Magnus would take anything Alec was offering, he was blissfully happy right now, before he could answer Alec went on  
"Do you want to fuck me, Magnus?"  
"God..." Magnus moaned before Alec captured his lips for a rough kiss.   
"I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me." Alec moved his hand between them and fisted Magnus' throbbing erection.  
"Please." Magnus groaned pushing his cock further into Alec's fist. "Yeah, I want to fuck you."

...


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearly 4 in the morning. Magnus sat at one end of the hotel couch wrapped in a white bathrobe, Alec at the other end. It amused Magnus to see Alec wrapped snugly in a fluffy robe and slippers. The odd hint of his dark tattoos peeking at his wrist and neck. He was so used to seeing him in his dark attire. This was certainly different. It softened his look, that and his post sex bed head. Magnus was smitten. 

They were playing twenty questions while sipping on the contents of the mini bar. Both determined to stay awake the entire night they had together.

"Siblings?" Alec asked "although I can already tell."

Magnus squinted at him, "how so?" 

"Well." Alec said observing him "you definitely don't have that big brother thing going on. You don't have a dependant look about you, so you've never been a younger brother so yeah. Only child."

"Correct." Magnus said raising his glass at Alec in congratulations. "So what does a big brother look like? I definitely never depend on anyone, never have, but I'm intrigued about what you said."

"Well you have no bags under your eyes for a start. My brothers and sister? Never grow out if needing help." 

"Maybe I just have great eye cream." Magnus said, knowing full well he only got the best. No wrinkles for him, thank you very much. "So you said you have a younger, sister, your little brother and your adoptive brother. Who's elder you or him?" 

"Me." Alec replied "just by a year. Jace and Izzy only have seven months between them so we've always been close. Do you wish you had siblings?" 

"Is it terrible if I say no?" Magnus said sheepishly

"Not at all." Alec said taking a sip of wine.

"I don't think I'd be great at punching the guy who broke my sister's heart or whatever." Magnus added.

"You'd be surprised." Alec said "there's a blind spot in self control when it comes to sisters and broken hearts."

"Do you think it's weird I have no tattoos?"

Alec looks puzzled "what? No."

"Seriously. Everyone you must meet is inked up and if not you change that."

"Maybe no tattoos is the new tattoos." Alec said.

"Do you think I'm a blank canvas?" Magnus asked

"Do you think I have all these ideas on how I'd mark your body?" Alec mused 

"Do you? Maybe I'd be tempted." 

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo before now?" 

Magnus thought a second "not really."

"Well then." 

"Would you tattoo me, Alexander? If I asked?" 

Alec shook his head "no."

"Why not?" Magnus said mildly offended.

"Because I'd never tattoo someone I've had a physical relationship with. A tattoo holds too many memories you know. They're personal, or they should be. Who knows how a relationship ends up. No one should have a negativity permanently on their body. I'd hate to do that to someone."

Magnus understood what he was saying.

"I'd prefer to mark your beautiful body in other ways." Alec teased nodding towards a bruise that had appeared from their last round of love making.

Magnus smiled crookedly. He liked the sound of that.

"I think we've passed twenty questions twice now." Magnus said as he drained his glass. "I'm still curious."

Alec motioned at him to keep asking.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked 

Alec looked shy and Magnus hoped he hasn't overstepped the mark.

Alec looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. "In the past? No."

Magnus nodded trying not to read into that too much and kinda failing. 

"You?" Alec enquired and Magnus had to stop his inner analysis.

"Sadly yes." He replied.

Alec chuckled awkwardly "sadly? That doesn't sound good."

"Love either grows or is shattered." Magnus shrugged "guess I've been unlucky." 

"So far." Alec added and they shared a longing gaze.

"Want to elaborate on the heartaches or not?"

Magnus shook his head slightly "maybe another night." 

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Alec asked and Magnus laughed loudly, thankful for the obvious change in direction.

"Have you? Should I be worried?" Magnus replied

"Hey you're the one who avoided the question! That's suspicious." 

"I've killed a few goldfish in my time." Magnus confessed. "Little shits never seem to make past six months. I'm sticking to cats."

"Best sex you've ever had?" Magnus grinned changing the subject yet again.

Alec raised one eyebrow "looking for compliments?" 

"Yes." Magnus said unabashedly "I just fucked you for the first time. Give me a score." He teased.

"Huh." Alec said scratching his chin. "I can't really remember it was so long ago."

Magnus kicked him lightly on the shin with his fluffy slippers. "It's been an hour, so insatiable. Do you bottom often?"

"No, only a couple of times." Alec admitted

"So why did you offer?" Magnus asked genuinely interested

"Because I wanted you." Alec shrugged. "Like every way possible while we have time." 

"Oh." Magnus smiled feeling pleased.

"And you were amazing." Alec added trying not to roll his eyes at Magnus' spreading grin. "It's always amazing with you. It's different somehow. That first night we slept together... Mind-blowing."

"I know what you mean." Magnus agreed. "It's... Special." 

Alec stretched. "Do you mind if I go to the balcony for a smoke?"

Magnus shook his head. "No of course not."

Alec got up and grabbed his smokes from the pocket of his jeans and slid the door open to the balcony. 

Magnus watched him light up his cigarette and the smoke billowing from his mouth. He got up himself and went to the mini fridge and opened two more beers.  
Then rolled the door open and stepped out into the night. It was chilly.

Alec looked up at him. "Here." He moved out of the way "stand here, don't want you down wind of the smoke."

Magnus did that and offered Alec the beer who took it and clinked the neck of the beer against Magnus'. 

"You look tired." Magnus noted as Alec rubbed his eye.

"Yeah, but I don't want to waste what time we have. The cold air helps." 

Alec stubbed out his cigarette and took a swig of beer before setting it down on the edge of the wooden table beside the other bottle.  
Magnus moved closer and hugged him from behind. His chin resting on Alec's shoulder, his arms fastened around Alec's waist. Alec leaned back into him for a long moment before he rotated in his arms, they kissed lightly and then Alec snuggled into the crook of Magnus' neck. He let out a content sight and Magnus held him tighter. They stood there a long while just holding each other and swaying back and forth a little. Eventually Magnus left Alec's weight shift and his arms were getting looser.

"Hey you." Magnus mumbled quietly "let's go inside and get some sleep."

"Sorry. I'm so beat." Alec snuffled against his neck.

"Me to, come on. We'll sleep a couple of hours." Magnus said and he pulled Alec back inside and closed the balcony door. 

Alec went right to bed and pulled back the covers and jumped in, he held his arm over Magnus' pillow and Magnus got in and lay into Alec's open embrace.

The settled down quickly and Magnus was drifting off quicker than he imagined he would.

"S'nice to be here with you and it not be a dream." Alec mumbled sleepily into the back of his neck. 

Magnus awoke a few hours later with a smile on his face. Alec was pressing open mouth kisses down his chest.

"Mmmm." Magnus moaned "how are you so peppy, we only slept like a couple of hours." 

Alec dipped his tongue into Magnus' navel and then answered "that's all I need. Now just lay back and relax. I got you."

Magnus did just that, letting his head hit the pillow as Alec made his way lower. Kissing at his hip, his nails raking at Magnus' side.  
Magnus was hard already, anticipation and lust rushing right to his centre.

"God." Magnus said gripping the duvet as Alec sank his lips down over his cock.  
"Oh god." He said moving his hips up as Alec rotated his mouth slightly on the way up. 

"I want you so much..." Magnus moaned and Alec hummed around him.

\----

"Fuuuuck." Alec called as Magnus rode him hard.  
His fingers dug into Magnus' ass cheeks as he held him down on his cock.   
The pain of his grip sent a thrill through Magnus. Alec was writhing under him, he looked like he was losing control, his hungry expression making Magnus roar faster towards orgasm.   
Alec's eyes were shut tight, his jugular exposed and Magnus went forward to kiss and bite that tattoo of Alec's that had become his favourite. 

Alec eventually nudges his jaw and Magnus realises he wants to kiss. He obliges of course without a second thought and he feels Alec's hands move to hold his face. 

Alec pulls his head back and Magnus opens his eyes to see Alec's wreaked face, eyes begging.

"I'm gonna cum inside you. Okay?"   
Magnus clenches around him at the words. This seems to be a thing of Alec's he was getting used to and everytime he asked Magnus lost control.

He nodded fiercely "Alec , I'm -"

Magnus comes hard between their chests and Alec lets out a howl and follows.

Alec holds him steady, filling him deeply as he cums too. His thighs trembling under Magnus'...

\---

"You don't have to..." Magnus begins to say as Alec throws Magnus' bag over his shoulder.

"Hush." Alec smirks "I'm here now." The yellow cab pulls away from the drop off lane at the airport.   
"... You're going to be late to the convention."

Alec shrugs "the judging is at the end. No one will miss me." Magnus highly doubts this but says nothing. He secretly wants Alec here. These extra minutes still counted.

They walk across the walkway and enter the airport.

"Do you need to check in?" Alec asks  
"No, I did it online." Magnus replies his eyes having to leave Alec to check the boards.  
He has a few minutes before he really needs to get moving.  
Alec follows his gaze to the board.

"This feels like goodbye." Alec says and Magnus is shocked to hear his voice sounds a little choked. He coughs "I mean, it is goodbye, obviously but not goodbye-goodb-"

Magnus shuts him up with a kiss. A kiss that has them wrapped up in each other, a kiss he hopes is saying everything he can't.  
They're surrounded by people rushing in all directions, pulling suitcases and checking departure times but Magnus doesn't hear or see a thing but Alec. They break apart slightly and Alec presses one, two, three, four more soft kisses to his lips. 

"It's not forever." Alec says lightly and he's wiping the corner of Magnus' eye with his thumb. 

"I know." Magnus tries to laugh blinking the wetness away from his eye rapidly. "Maybe I'll work another convention. Who knows?"

"No." Alec says shaking his head "I'll come find you. I promise."

"Uh, I know how busy you are. You don't have to say that." Magnus says sadly.

"I mean it." Alec says and Magnus chooses to believe it. 

"I better go." Magnus says and Alec shrugs his back pack off and hands it to him. Magnus throws it over his shoulder. "Raj text in the cab to say he's already through security. Always an early bird."

"Right." Alec says "I forgot about him. Poor guy we ditched him yesterday, he was alone."

"He'll live." Magnus says unable to care, knowing he'd ditch his work mate for Alec again in a flash. 

"Okay." Alec says. "See you soon I hope."  
He pulls Magnus into one last embrace and they kiss twice more.

"Goodbye, Alexander." Magnus sighs squeezing his hand before letting go. 

Magnus turns and makes two steps before Alec grabs his hand and whirls him around for one last hard kiss.

"Okay. Go." He laughs and Magnus can't help but smile back.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus was peering through a magnifier as he viewed film cells. He sighed heavily, he wasn't in the mood for tedious jobs today.  
Not when just two days ago he was in Amsterdam with the guy of his dreams.  
His grumpiness at this job was also in relegation of Alec's cover on the Magazine. It had been pushed back another month to make way for an anniversary edition. He couldn't be assed looking back through archived images not when he'd spent the entire duration of his flight home planning a surprise trip to Alec's home to present him with his cover issue in person. Now this anniversary edition ruined his plans and he'd have to wait even longer to see Alec again.

Just then his office door opened and a delivery woman entered with a pink box and a helium balloon.

"Oh... Thank you." Magnus said in surprise.  
He waiting until she left to open the box.   
He smiled widely.  
It was a box filled with five doughnuts, all elaborately decorated. Each with an iced letter that spelled out "D-A-T-E-?"

There was no card but Magnus knew who it was. Another virtual date with Alec. He would dash to Starbucks and get some coffee with the gift card Alec had sent him last time. His day was looking up. 

He grabbed his phone to text Alec and ask what time they should video call but he saw a new flagged email from his boss and opened it first.  
DEADLINES.  
He scowled at the screen , why was this day trying to ruin every plan with Alec?

His phone vibrated in his hand.   
Incoming call from one Alexander Lightwood. Magnus answered immediately.

"What's with the scowl- do you hate doughnuts?" Alec asked 

"No. I love them! Thank you, it's just work- wait..." He didn't realise they were on video call and Alec could see him. He was holding the phone to his ear. He heard Alec chuckle on the line as Magnus turned the phone to face him. No, they weren't on facetime... Magnus looked quickly to the happy face on the balloon hovering near his desk... Surely there wasn't a hidden camera... No... That's ridiculous.

"How are you seeing- what?" Magnus said in confusion holding the phone back to his ear. Alec was laughing at him now.

Magnus snapped his head up and looked at his office door. Grinning like a Cheshire cat through the glass was Alec.

"Holy shit!" Magnus said dropping his phone on the desk and jumping up. Alec was here! Right here!

"Get in here!" Magnus half shouted through the door as he moved from behind his desk.  
Alec opened the door and stepped in, he was carrying a large backpack on his shoulders. He shrugged it off and dropped it at his feet before Magnus practically leapt into his arms. Alec's long arms embraced him tightly and he walked Magnus backwards still holding him tightly against his chest. Magnus gripped the back of his leather jacket. The creaking of the leather and Alec's cologne over took his senses.  
He was too shocked to even speak he just clung to Alec.

"Hi." Alec said as he eventually let go and pulled Magnus back to look at him. "Surprised?"

Magnus blinked "I've never been so surprised in my life." He wasn't sure if he'd picked his jaw off the floor yet. 

"I hope it's a good surprise?" Alec said looking a little nervous.

Magnus cupped his face in one ringed hand. "The best surprise."

"okay, good." Alec breathed and he reached out to brush a strand of Magnus' hair behind his ear.  
Magnus was still cupping his face.  
"Come here." 

He pulled Alec's face to his and kissed him.  
Alec made a tiny content hum and Magnus' stomach flipped.

"Wait, wait...." Magnus said breaking their lips "how are you here? Am I dreaming?"

"So I finished up in Amsterdam yesterday and just rerouted my flight home."

Magnus beamed. "I'm so glad you did. I missed you... I mean I know we only just saw each other but-"

Alec silenced him with another kiss.  
"- I know." He said placing once palm flat against Magnus' chest. "I missed you too. So much. I know we only just said goodbye but I left you in the airport and I was so bummed out. I spent the whole of Sunday just moping in Amsterdam and thinking of you. Thinking it's going to be a while before I see you again... If I see you again... So I just booked my flight. Impulsive. I know, not like me. I just hope you're not too busy, I should have checked... "

Magnus pushed his very busy work schedule out of his head. "How long do I have you?"

"Just one day." Alec said sadly. "I pushed my clients back today but I really can't afford to miss some high end clients this week."

"Then let's make the most of this time." Magnus said already packing up his work desk. 

"I really hoped you'd say that."  
Magnus was just pulling his jacket on when his desk phone rang.

He gave Alec and apologetic look and grabbed the receiver.

"Magnus Bane." 

He looked at Alec and then turned away a little. "Oh Linda... It's you." He gave a fake cough. "I was about to call you, I'm coming down with something so I think I'd be better working from him." He said in a raspy voice and he heard Alec stifle a laugh behind him.

"What? No, it doesn't have anything to do with the sexy, tall guy you just saw me kissing through the glass." Magnus said quickly forgetting to keep up his sick voice. "I'm very sick." He did his fake cough again. "Yes, but... Let me remind you how I saved your ass by flying to Amsterdam this weekend to cover for Luke...uhuh, okay. Yes! You're the best Linda, I love you."

He hung up.

"Let's get out of here!"

Alec grabbed his bag and put in on his back. "So, are you going to take me for our real second first date?"

\---

They ate food cart hot dogs and walked around the city just talking about everything. Magnus showed Alec a few of his favourite places and they got some hot sugared nuts from a vendor before they began to slow down and just stroll. Magnus knocked his pinky finger against Alec's a few times until they both began to intertwine their hands. Magnus couldn't been more content. How his day and turned out like this he has no idea. He felt so lucky.

"Wait is that mortal ink?" Alec said using their entwined hands to point.

"Yeah." Magnus smiled. "I know a few of the guys from photoshoots. I could introduce you if you like?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? Sorry I'm such a nerd. I've followed Valentine's work since I was a kid."

Magnus smiled. He found nervous Alec so adorable. "No. I'd love to. You should meet him."

Magnus pulled Alec across the street and into the shop. A tiny bell tolled as the entered.

"Hey." Magnus said letting go of Alec's hand grudgingly. He leaned on the counter. "Is Valentine here. It's Eileen, right?"

A young woman set down her pen and spun around in her chair. "Val!" She hollered .  
"He'll be right out, Magnus."

"Thanks so much." Magnus said.   
Alec was admiring the flash sheets in the frames. Eileen was staring at Alec longingly, Magnus got it. "Is that Alec Lightwood?" She mouthed behind Alec's back, pointing at him with her pen. Magnus nodded. He felt the urge to laugh. Of course Alec's reputation preceded him. 

Before she could do or say anything Valentine appeared from behind a velvet curtain, he pulled off a pair of latex gloves and binned them.

"I'll be damned. Alec Lightwood in my studio."

Alec looked stunned. "You know who I am?"   
Valentine rounded the counter, he was bald, greying stubble around his chin. All his tattoos looked faded and old. 

"Of course I do, kid. I uh- stalk your Instagram page as the kids say. You're real good. Like, game changing good."

Magnus watched as Alec's mind imploded. "Wow. I mean, I feel the same about you. You were one of the reasons I wanted to become an artist."

"Really?" Valentine said and he held out his hand and Alec shook it.

"Good to see you again, Magnus." He added, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm here to see Magnus. But when I saw the shop sign I had to introduce myself."

"I'd love to take you out, I want to know more about your neo traditional needle work..." Valentine said.

Magnus' heart sank. As much as he wanted Alec all to himself he would never stand in his way to make a new connection.

Alec replied immediately "my god, I would love to but I've only a few hours here with Magnus. Maybe another time? I'd really like to talk."

Valentine nodded "sure kid. I understand. Hey, have you ever considered guest spotting here in the city? We have a station for you if you're interested? any time for say a month or so? it would be an honour, but I'm guessing you don't take breaks from your own studio. Booked up forever I'd wager." 

Alec looked at Magnus and then back to Valentine. "I mean, yeah. Maybe we could make that happen. I'd love to be here for a time."

"Alec. Let me know. Send me a DM, we can make it happen." 

Before Alec could reply Eileen appeared.

"Can I get s picture?"

"I'm more than qualified to oblige." Magnus smiled taking the camera from her and snapping a few shots of Alec with Eileen and valentine too.

"I'll tag you." Eileen said dreamily and Alec gave her a small crooked smile. 

They exited into the street and Magnus tried his best to simmer down his levels of anticipation for Alec possibly coming to stay in his city for a month. A whole month he could be with this incredible guy.

"So." Alec said as they began to walk into the Street. "Not to over step but can I stay with you tonight? I didn't really plan accommodation in my spontaneous plan." 

"You don't even need to ask." Magnus said "I'd be insulted if you didn't stay."

Alec smiled and reached for his hand again. "So. Which way is castle bane? Its getting late."

"It's 5.45pm." Magnus laughed looking at his phone.

"Exactly. Every second is ticking away and I really, really want you. Just to myself."

Magnus' heart sped. He pulled Alec's hand. "This way to the subway. It's faster. Every second still dressed is a second wasted, right?"

"Definitely. Take me home." Alec said following Magnus happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus was blissed out. He was laying on Alec's chest as soft music played in the background. Alec was trailing his fingertips absentmindedly up and down Magnus' spine. Magnus felt he could stay there forever.

They were silent, a comfortable silence. Just two men basking in each others company, the after glow not fading at all, just gentle touches and lips lightly pressing every so often. He felt almost sleepy but so content that he didn't want to fall asleep, he just concentrated on the feeling of Alec's fingertips, those skilled hands working up and down his spine. Hands that never stopped drawing, tattooing or moving animatedly as Alec told him a tale.

"Do your hands ever hurt?" Magnus mumbled into Alec's bare chest.

"What?" Alec said in a humorous tone.

Magnus lifted his head, pressing his chin into Alec's ribs so he could look at him properly. 

"Your hands? Like, when you're at work all day."

"Why would you even ask that?" Alec laughed "is this where your mind is?" 

Magnus shrugged and Alec placed both his large hands onto Magnus shoulders .

"Uhm. I guess I get the odd hand cramp when I'm drawing." Alec mused "not really tattooing though. My back hurts more from all the hunching over." 

"Okay." Magnus smiled and he lay his head back down. Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You are so random." His fingertips began their route again, only this time they made little circles on the way down. Magnus shivered in pleasure. He didn't realise he was so touch starved

"I'm just curious. I like knowing everything about you." 

"Do you want to know anything else?" Alec asked.

"Yes. But not the big stuff, I know all those things: Family. Pets, career..."

"Okay, shoot." Alec said

"If you had to give up your eyesight or your hearing which would you lose?" Magnus asked 

"Jesus." Alec scoffed "that's heavy. Why do I have to give one up?"

"I don't make the rules, you have to choose?" Magnus smiled into Alec's skin, he placed a small kiss there too. 

"Okay. Let's see. I don't know. If I was blind I couldn't create with my hands so that's my career gone. If I was deaf I'd never hear your voice again. I don't like either option."

"If you were blind you'd also not see my beautiful face." Magnus teased.

Alec moved his hand to lightly trace Magnus' lips. "It is a beautiful face." His finger gently fluffed Magnus' eyelashes. "The most memorable face I've ever known."

"You flirt." Magnus replied.

"Shut up." Alec pushed him away jokingly and Magnus clung on.

"So what's your decision."

"My decision is I'm not giving up either. No way. Okay, okay. I'd keep my eyesight."

"Okay, would you rather have hands for feet or legs for- I'm kidding. What's your favourite tattoo?"

Alec hummed "of anything or of mine?"

"Yours. Like physically on your own skin not ones you've done." He clarified.

"Well you're laying in top of it." Alec replied.

Magnus grudgingly rolled off Alec's naked body. "Which one?" 

Alec placed one hand over a tattoo low on his flat stomach, one that went around his side a little.

"Jace and I have matching ones. In the same place." 

"Is there a meaning behind it?" Magnus asked "you don't have to tell me if it's personal."

"No, no, it's fine. It's a symbol for an earthly soulmate, or a second half. When Jace arrived with us he was so damaged and he wouldn't talk. My mom and dad wouldn't let me or Isabelle be alone with him at first. Then a few days in I woke him up at night with my flash light and blankets and we built a fort in our kitchen and he just started talking to me. Telling me to bring some pillows for the fort and some cookies. Something changed and he just opened up, he trusted me. He wasn't just my brother he became my best friend. We were inseparable, still are."

Magnus smiled. He could tell how special their bond is.

"I love that." Magnus said simply.

Alec smiled and Magnus squeezed his knee.

"Can I show you my favourite?" Magnus asked 

Alec smirked. "You have a favourite?"

"Uh-huh." Magnus confirmed getting up and straddling Alec's waist.

Alec made a pleasurable sound at the contact.

"It's this one..." Magnus leaned over "right here." He kissed the tattoo on Alec's neck.

"I like that one too." He gasped as Magnus traced it with his tongue.

"Everytime you move and flex your jaw it makes the muscle in your neck move and it's so sexy. It's just always begging me to touch it."

"Permission always granted." Alec breathed heavily as Magnus continued his assault with his mouth.

Magnus could feel Alec's cock stirring under his butt. He rocked his hips back a little. 

"Do you think you could draw one on me?" Magnus asked after he peeled his lips off Alec's neck.

"Now?" Alec asked

"Yeah, just for fun. I promise I won't get up tomorrow and get it tattooed. I remember your rules on tattooing..." He almost said boyfriends, he almost partners... Instead he just tailed off.  
"Okay, up." Alec said and Magnus rolled off him.  
"Lucky I travel everywhere with my pens." He grabbed his rucksack and rummaged.

"Lay down on your front." He ordered and Magnus did just that.

"Oh a back tattoo." Magnus joked as Alec straddled him this time. 

"Shoulder." Alec corrected and Magnus heard a cap pop off a pen. "Somewhere on you that just begs to be kissed." He placed a long kiss on Magnus' shoulder blade.

"Okay. This might not wash off for a few days. Sharpie. Stay still for me."

Magnus relaxed and folded his arms under his chin on the pillow.

He felt the tip of the pen make contact with his skin. Alec drew a long wiggly line.

"What are you drawing?" He asked 

"Secret." Alec said muffled, he guessed Alec had the pen lid between his teeth.

"Okay. I'm intrigued." Magnus said and he relaxed again and let Alec go to town. Occasionally Alec changed pen, some lines felt thick and some barely there. He just enjoyed the sensation. Something about being Alec's blank canvas seemed so intimate to him. Along with Alec's hand holding his other shoulder down, the pens swirling over his skin and Alec's large erection pressed into his butt cheeks, Magnus was in sensory overload. As soon as Alec was satisfied with his work they were making love again.

\---

He liked sleeping next to Alec. Curled around Alec, the big spoon to Alec. He liked warming his feet on Alec's and smelling his hair. He fell asleep going over the scenario of Alec coming to his city for maybe a month to work with Valentine. Alec seemed keen in the studio, was he just being polite or did he really want to come. Was he just flattered to work with an idol or maybe just maybe he wanted to be close to Magnus.

\---

"Hey." Alec said gently into his ear. It was was still dark when he tried to open his bleary eyes.

"You okay?" Magnus mumbled, sleep was trying desperately to pull him back.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" Alec whispered into the darkness.

"Help yourself to anything. Do you need help with the water?" He asked stupidly, sleep muddling his thoughts.

Alec chuckled, his hands rubbing Magnus' arm. "No. I'll figure it out. Go back to sleep. It's still early." He felt Alec's hands push his hair off his eyes. He grabbed that hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. The mattress dipped and Alec moved over him and kissed the side of his head slowly, adding a second quick one.   
"Sleep, Magnus. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams" Magnus repeated, sleep already taking him.

He thinks he remembered hearing water running but it could have been a dream.

\----

It's sunny and bright when Magnus wakes. He stretches widely and feels for Alec.  
The bed's empty and cold on one side.  
He rolls over and sees the time, it's late. Beside his bedside alarm is a sketch pad.  
When he sees it he already knows with a sinking feeling what's what.  
Alec is already gone.

He reaches for it. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he focuses.

Alec had drawn a few panels in the style of a comic book. 

The first is a drawing of someone asleep. It's Magnus.

The second panel. Is a dark figure watching the sleeping man. The box caption says. "I hate saying goodbye to you. So I won't." 

The third box is Magnus asleep alone, the notepad on his bedside table. 

Magnus traces the drawings with his finger. They're really beautiful. His heart is heavy. Alec is gone. He's alone.

He flips the next page and there's a note scribbled in black Sharpie.

"Magnus-   
This isn't goodbye, I have a feeling it's a farewell for now. I couldn't wake you, you looked so peaceful.  
\- love Alec  
X 

Magnus flips the pace back to the drawings and then carefully sets it aside.  
Grabbing Alec's pillow he wraps his body around it and inhales the light smell of his cologne. He decides to go back to sleep.


End file.
